1. Field
The present invention relates to an operator control unit for devices in a motor vehicle, for example for devices such as venting nozzles, passenger compartment lighting, opening and closing devices for windows, etc.
2. Background Art
For this purpose it is known in particular to accommodate comparatively flat control buttons in trim elements of the motor vehicle, wherein by activating these control buttons suitable actuating signals for a respectively assigned component or equipment element of the motor vehicle can be generated.
DE 10 2004 009 189 A1 discloses in this respect the use of a deformable carrier of an electronic circuit with a textile surface.
DE 103 26 400 A1 discloses an operator control element in a vehicle for activating an actuating device in which the operator control element has an operator control button which is embodied as a pressure-sensitive surface and by means of which an actuating signal can be generated as a function of the position and/or the intensity of a pressure which is applied to the operator control button, by means of which actuating signal the component to be adjusted can be correspondingly positioned by means of the actuating device.
DE 201 03 004 U1 discloses configuring a housing of electronic devices in such a way that the entire surface can be used as a display device and/or operator control surface. In this context, depending on requirements any desired parts of the surface, which may be composed, for example, of an LCD, a flat flexible film or a plasma film, can be activated for the purpose of displaying or performing operator control and the surface which can be activated can be controlled, changed or programmed by the user on an individual basis, for example by means of a software program.
The solutions discussed above permit the freedom of maneuver in terms of design when implementing operator control units to be increased. However, there is frequently a problem regarding space in the passenger compartment of modern motor vehicles since, despite the tendency of overall dimensions in the vehicle to increase, novel technologies and equipment features are being implemented and the activation elements which are necessary for this may require a considerable amount of space.